The Sick Series
by JK-Chan
Summary: Based on a request at tumblr to make separate stories of Eves falling sick and the Servamps taking care of them. Chapters would be added as and when inspiration strikes.
1. Chapter 1: Mahiru & Kuro

**Disclaimer:** "SERVAMP" belongs to Tanaka Strike, Frontier Works, Kadokawa, and affiliates. This is a non-profit fan fiction.

* * *

 **The Sick Series: Mahiru & Kuro**

* * *

Getting sick was a pain in the ass – what with the constant aching, and sneezing, and coughing… Yeah, Kuro simply hated troublesome stuffs like that, and he was lucky to be free from illnesses. The same thing, unfortunately, couldn't be said for the human in front of him who now looked as if he had been inside the hot spring for hours.

"I'm going to lie down for awhile, okay?" Mahiru announced weakly as he switched off the light and staggered to his bed. "If you don't mind, there are leftovers from yesterday's dinner in the fridge… or you can always have your favorite instant noodle, it's at the usual place."

"Nyan, I'm fine…" the vampire answered lazily. "You want anything?" Not that he would actually do it, but it was always polite to ask - and in case, you know, Mahiru complained that he never cared for him.

"I'm good, thank you... I'm sure this is just fatigue, I'll be up and running in no time after a good rest," the Eve answered as reassuringly as possible, though the rather hoarse voice wasn't very convincing.

Despite that, Kuro brushed it off and exited the room, wondering what games he should play while waiting for Mahiru to wake up and perhaps cook for him if he felt better. He didn't want to admit it, but he always preferred his Eve's homemade cooking – no wonder the brown-haired boy was always asked to help out at the Home Economics Club.

With that musing in his mind, he flopped down onto his bed, turned on his PSP, and continued where he left off.

They said time flew by quickly when you played games, but even Kuro felt that he had waited far too long after he saw yet another "The End" flickering on his game console's screen.

Mahiru would usually wake up around this time after a nap, even on very hectic days. He would then tell the vampire off for playing too much games or something – the Servamp never really bothered to listen and remember what his human master scolded him about anyway.

"Nyan... how troublesome…" he voiced out to no one before pulling himself up and went out of his room to check on the high schooler.

"Mahiru…? Oi… are you awake…?" the Servamp called out slowly from behind his Eve's door. There was no answer.

"Still asleep, huh...?" Kuro mumbled to himself as he scratched his head and stifled a yawn. Perhaps he should just go to sleep as well. Yeah, that sounded like a good idea. He had been staying up all day after all.

"But… maybe I should go check on him for a bit," he changed his mind after a long deliberation. "Though it's pretty tiresome. Oh well."

"Mahiru… I'm coming in…" the immortal said in a softer voice before slowly opening the door – he wasn't sure if it was a bad habit or not to never lock it properly – and stepped inside.

Kuro was soon greeted with sheer darkness. Unlike those cool vampires in the movies Mahiru told him about, his ability to see in the dark was just as good as any human's; and Kuro was honestly not very comfortable not being able to see where he was heading to.

Sighing, he tiptoed his way in and lightly cursed when he accidentally hit a backpack on the floor. He made a mental note to chide Mr. Housewife on that oversight later.

"Mahiru," the vampire called out after he reached what felt like his Eve's bed, "it's 9 PM… Don't you think you should-"

He paused when he heard a labored breathing coming from under the blanket. "Mahiru…?" Kuro repeated, though he received no reply from the other. He searched about and gently pried open the blanket covering the boy.

He was instantly exposed to heat-wave. His hand moved and felt something damp over Mahiru's t-shirt. The Eve was sweating profusely. He was burning hot from fever and mumbling incoherently in his sleep.

"… Damn. How annoying." Kuro said under his breath and quickly went out to get something.

What did humans do to treat the sick again? It had been so long since he was in the company of mortals that he forgot what he needed to do. Something about ice packs… Or hot water bottle… Ah, but if Mahiru was burning hot it should be ice packs, wasn't it? And was it placed on the temple or the legs? Or was it the back?

The more Kuro thought about it, the more confused he became – and he eventually gave up since it was way too troublesome.

"I think Lily knows about this best, that Kisama-chan always falls sick anyway…" the vampire mumbled before going to the living room to pick up the house wireless phone.

"Let's see… Mahiru mentioned something about speed dial, didn't he…? What number was it again… '5'?" Kuro said to himself as he pressed the glowing number pad.

The phone rang for a couple of times before a familiar voice boomed out of the speaker, "Yeah?! This has BETTER BE important, Shirota Mahiru! Licht-tan is going to KILL me!"

Kuro paused for awhile before replying, "… Lawless?"

"Eh, Nii-san? I thought it's your Eve... Anyway, is it something urgent? Cos I'm reaaaaaally busy right now! Angel-chan fell sick and I'm left aaaall alone to take care of him and he made all sorts of freaky demands and I- GYAAA!"

The line was abruptly cut.

"Meh." Kuro shrugged and pressed another random number. This time, it was picked up within the first ring.

"'Tis the White Onsen! How may I be of service, O Wanderer of the Night?"

Kuro quickly hang up. He counted to three before pressing another number. Finally, he seemed to be spot on.

"Oh dear, Mahiru-kun as well?" the concerned voice of the Servamp of Lust was heard after Kuro explained what happened to his Eve.

"What do you mean?"

"Well... Misono just caught a flu bug and was sneezing non-stop. I have been tending to him, and it seems like he managed to catch some sleep now."

"Kisama-chan as well, huh…? Geez, what's wrong with Eves falling sick at the same time… So bothersome…" Kuro huffed.

"Anyway, if Mahiru-kun is having a fever, all you need to do is get him the- Oh no, talk to you soon, Misono is calling for me!" Before Kuro could say another word, Lily hanged up on him.

"…" Kuro stared at the phone receiver in his hand, speechless. This was harder than he thought.

"I guess there is no other way, then…" he sighed as he made a bee-line to Mahiru's room. He transformed into his cat form and jumped onto his Eve's bed before settling himself beside the pillow.

The Eve's condition was affected by the Servamp's, and vice versa. Since Kuro was in a good physical condition, he would more or less help Mahiru recover from his illness sooner. At least, he hoped so.

The vampiric kitten felt drowsy immediately after touching the soft spring bed – and before he dozed off, he thought about asking Mahiru tomorrow for that new game he had been eyeing the other day.

After all, it's not like he didn't deserve it.


	2. Chapter 2: Misono & Snow Lily

**Disclaimer:** "SERVAMP" and its characters belong to Tanaka Strike, Frontier Works, Kadokawa, and affiliates. This is a non-profit fan fiction.

 **A/N:** Well, what do you know... I did update after all, haha. :'D Reviews are appreciated as usual. :-)

* * *

 **The Sick Series:** **Misono & Snow Lily**

* * *

It all began with a sneeze.

And then another.

And another.

By the time he realized something was out of the norm, he had drenched three boxes of tissues, two packets of sherbets, and in the process of soaking his 100% silk handkerchief – all in the span of his morning breakfast.

"Misono, don't you think you should just rest at home today?" his ever-present Servamp, Snow Lily, asked as he avoided a ball of tissue thrown haphazardly his way in frustration.

"I 'ad- ACHOO! An 'portant proje- ACHOO! T'day!" the petite Eve protested intelligibly between his sneezes. His eyes were a little blurry, and he felt like he just rubbed his nose with a sheet of sandpaper.

"Misono," Lily repeated, this time patiently in a tone laced with honey. "I _absolutely_ understand your applaudable commitment to your duties, but think of all those poor kids who will fall sick from being close to you~ You don't want that to happen _again_ , right?"

The rich boy frowned as he remembered the last time he forced himself to attend school while sick and managed to somehow contract the whole class with conjunctivitis – thankfully his family had enough fortune to pay for all the hospital bills and also donated a little 'extra' to the school so they didn't spread the news around.

Still, it wasn't like Misono could just skip the class today; what with his not-too-stellar attendance mark due to either his ailing health or emergency rounds of Jin-dispelling scouting with Shirota.

Of course, his school being catered to the rich meant that they would be willing to overlook a lot of things, but it would kind of taint his reputation anyway – and rich classmates with too much time on their hands tend to gossip like idle housewives.

Eventually, he decided to use his last resort.

"Lily…" he croaked out after successfully clearing his nostrils enough to form an order, "go execute Plan B."

* * *

The Servamp smiled kindly as he excused himself from the Principal's office after fulfilling what he was assigned to do.

The 'Plan B' his Eve was talking about was Lily going out and convincing the whole school with his persuasiveness so the younger Alicein could get away with skipping his classes (by "persuasiveness", Misono meant hypnotism – but well, it wasn't that important of a detail anyway).

The boy entrusted his vampire to think up of the reasons – but while Lily was a perfectly sensible guy, sometimes he forgot that his charge was already in High School and still used embarrassing and dubious reasons such as 'going for a round of vaccination shots at a family clinic' or 'attending _Shichi_ _-Go-San_ ceremony at a shrine in Kyoto'. Thankfully, the attractive Servamp's "persuasiveness" prevailed.

Satisfied after convincing the school that Misono was out for an urgent family excursion with his father, Lily quickly returned home to check out on the purple-haired boy.

Seemed like the Eve's condition had gotten worse since the last time he saw him as he made a mental note not to tell Misono that he looked like a certain magical reindeer. The few empty tissue boxes were quite worrisome, though, so did the many branded, wet handkerchiefs lying around.

"Oh... you're back," the boy said without looking. He was busy stuffing his nose with a few pieces of tissue paper.

"Misono-"

"I know," the human interrupted before the Servamp could finish expressing his concern, "I will go rest now."

With that, Misono stood up and made a beeline to his bedroom – but he only managed to walk a few paces when he swayed and had to be caught by Lily before hitting the floor.

"Misono! Are you all right?" the vampire asked as he carried the boy bridal-styled to his bedroom. Lily always acted lightly when they were in front of others, but he was actually pretty concerned about the boy's health.

"I'm okay, it's just… the room was spinning for a moment, but I'm fine now," he groaned as he covered his eyes with the back of his hand.

"You really shouldn't push yourself…" the other commented as he tucked his charge into bed and covered him with his thick blanket.

"Let me get your medicine and something warm to drink," he added as he rushed out of the room to ask the servants to prepare the necessary.

After downing several different pills and drinking a cup of warm milk honey, Misono finally fell asleep. Satisfied with his work, Lily smiled and was about to go out and treat himself with some cigarettes when he heard a soft ringtone. It came from the boy's new smartphone.

Confused, the vampire took his Eve's phone on the desk and saw the word "Shirota" flashing on the screen. That was weird, Mahiru-kun usually texted instead of calling.

Still, he took the phone with him and went out of the room in case he woke Misono up before swiping the screen to answer the call.

"Mahiru-kun?"

"Ah… Lily, is it...? Good… I need your help…" a familiar, sluggish voice boomed out from the speaker.

"Kuro?" the other asked rhetorically, "what's wrong?"

The Servamp of Sloth proceeded to explain about Mahiru's condition – about how the boy was down with fever and currently resting in his room.

"Oh dear, Mahiru-kun as well?" Lily asked with concern. Seemed like his Eve wasn't the only one getting sick.

"What do you mean...?" the elder brother asked, though it sounded as if he didn't really care much about the answer.

"Well... Misono just caught a flu bug and was sneezing non-stop. I have been tending to him, and it seems like he managed to catch some sleep now."

"Kisama-chan as well, huh…? Geez, what's wrong with Eves falling sick at the same time… So bothersome…"

Smiling to himself at his brother's casual response, he added, "Anyway, if Mahiru-kun is having a fever, all you need to do is get him the – Oh no, talk to you soon, Misono is calling for me!"

Lily quickly hanged up before Kuro could say a word. He just heard Misono calling him from his mind-link. Dashing to his Eve's room, he opened the door and quickly tended to the boy.

"Misono, what's wrong?" he asked when he reached the boy's bedside. The human looked pale and his lips dry. He wasn't responding. The vampire's heart was instantly gripped with dread.

"Mi-Misono…?" Lily was about to grab and carry him outside to look for help before he realized that the boy's chest was moving and he could hear the faint sound of his breath inhaled and exhaled evenly.

"Ah, sleep talking?" Lily announced to himself with relief. It wasn't the first time it happened, so he should know better. Still, with how weak Misono's body had been, Lily was constantly on the edge whenever the boy fell sick.

He leaned closer to Misono and fixed the strands of hair covering his eyes. He looked so similar – a bit _too_ similar – to _him_. A light yet sentimental chuckle escaped Lily as the visage of a young man very much like the boy materialized in his mind.

"How long has that been?" Lily mused with a sigh as he recalled the features of his previous Eve. He was almost every bit like Misono – only taller and more confident with an almost perpetual smirk not unlike the ones demonstrated by the kid's brother.

"Look at how much he has grown, Mikage…" the vampire murmured to the air surrounding the spacious room as he gazed tenderly at the sleeping Misono.

"I still remembered your expression when you held Misono for the first time – I was as surprised as you were too," he continued as if his old master was just beside him, listening with a nod of his head.

"Despite everything that happened with your son and his mistress, everyone loved him and accepted him as part of the family… I was so afraid that he would not be welcome, but I'm glad… I'm so glad…"

The vampire trailed on while adjusting his Eve's blanket. There was a stir, and Lily watched patiently in silence as Misono slowly opened his eyes and looked at his Servamp.

"Lily…? Were you talking to someone?" he asked sleepily.

The vampire's gaze soften - he smiled and shook his head lightly, "Ah no, just talking to myself."

In a distant, the wind blew; the sun shone brightly while the birds flew high – and someone up there was listening with a smile.


End file.
